


[Podfic] Introductions (of the Unexpected Kind)

by kalakirya



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of amaresu's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Uninvited guests can be the best kind.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Introductions (of the Unexpected Kind)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Introductions (of the unexpected kind)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123) by [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu). 



**Title:** Introductions (of the Unexpected Kind)

 **Rating:** general audiences

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 03:02

[download as an mp3 (2.9MB) from the audioarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/introductions-of-unexpected-kind)

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) (streaming thanks to paraka)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/introductions%20\(of%20the%20unexpected%20kind\)%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20amaresu.mp3)

cover by me!


End file.
